


Green Kirby Origins (in the eyes of someone who knows nothing about Kirby)

by MystixTyler



Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Im sorry i made this, and i made this in 5 minutes, have fun, i did it in the middle of a smash ultimate tourney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 18:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17903090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystixTyler/pseuds/MystixTyler
Summary: there's that green kirby overlay thing in smash ultimate and my friends wanted me to write his origins. i had no clue what i'm doing. this is in no way true but it just seemed fun. i'm so sorry





	Green Kirby Origins (in the eyes of someone who knows nothing about Kirby)

**Author's Note:**

> hi. i have no clue about kirby or green kirby or if green kirby is a real thing but he gets himself fucked up a bit in this. have fun, i guess?

Kirby was done with it. He'd had his ass beat by countless other Smash competitors. No Mario hat nor R.O.B. laser eyes could make him the best fighter. So he decided to do something more.

Kirby had been reading books; comic books to be exact. He read Superman, Iron Man, and Wonder Woman, but his favourite was Spiderman. Getting bit by a radioactive spider and becoming a cool, super-strong hero? He was all for it. But out of all of the people he'd sucked and gotten powers from, they were temporary, and they weren't unique to Kirby.

He spent nights doing the math. He deduced that because they were all living, or just plain sentient, that the powers he got had to live in the host as well as him. Yet what if he became the host?

Near the arenas was a bit of a disaster zone. Battlefields had to be made and cleared and fully constructed, and the waste and excess had to go somewhere. It was common knowledge that it was all about a mile from the edge of the arenas, and it was a bit less common knowledge that there was a good amount of radioactive waste there too.

So Kirby set out there, saying he was "going for a run". When he was out of the eyesight of any wandering souls, he sucked in his breath and began floating towards the dump. The smell hit Kirby's nostrils like a truck, the disgusting scent of the mulch used in Green Hill Zone and Whatever The Fuck The Animal Crossing Arena Is Called.

From the distance, Kirby could see his prize: the gloopy, green waste creating a Probably-Not-Government-Regulated river that the health inspector likely overlooked.

He began floating a bit higher and tried to quicken his pace. After a moment, he let himself fall down gently, landing ten feet away from the chemical waste.

Giddy, Kirby toddled towards it. He was thirsty for power. He sat at the edge of the pool and leaned down, sucking up as much of the waste as he could. Much more than the volume of any Ganondorf or Bowser.

Kirby felt the power coursing through him. It burned his throat.

With one last breath, he saw his pink body turning a vibrant green. He let out a sigh, falling face first into the pool of victory.

Kirby was fucking dead.


End file.
